


Boy you make me scream

by setaxis



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Weight Gain, bottom JB, jinyoung is a fuckin perve, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung dreams of what he'd do to Jaebum in that dress. Porn with feelings? Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy you make me scream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [this](http://nexttimeisnotthesame.tumblr.com/post/145658050132/beom-beom-flyintokyo)
> 
> This is a shameless piece of post-exams indulgence. I haven't forgotten about my other fics I promise! Thank you as always to my darling Vaninilla for looking this over for me and teaching me about South East Asian body hair. Love you.

Jaebum has put on weight. It's nothing drastic, nothing that anyone who doesn't look at Jaebum as much as Jinyoung does would notice, and it's only to be expected after being confined to bed rest for three weeks but still eating as much as Jaebum likes to. There's just a softness, a roundness that wasn't there before. 

What Jinyoung doesn't expect is just how _attractive_ he finds it. 

He keeps looking at Jaebum's thighs in the shorts they have to wear for the Dumb Dumb performance and feeling like a pervert for wishing they were shorter. He wants to see Jaebum's thighs peeking out of them. He wants to see how those thigh-high socks would look pressing into the now-softer flesh of his thighs. It's probably not obvious. Hopefully. He refuses to stare when they're changing, refuses to give into temptation. Even when Jaebum is dressed he limits himself to a certain number of glances. He's scared that if he starts looking he may never look away. 

Not something new. Jinyoung has always had trouble looking away from Jaebum and this added element is really testing his strength. He'd reached an equilibrium before, or so he'd thought, a place where his attraction to Jaebum could be managed. Then Jaebum had to go and injure himself.

_Worry. Guilt. Longing._

And then, just as he'd got a handle on _those_ feelings, Jaebum had returned and Jinyoung had been once again cast asunder. That's what he blames this whole thing on, anyway. Emotional weakness. That's the only explanation he can come up with for how he's been overwhelmed by longing and attraction and desire. 

That has to be it. 

Jinyoung has touched himself and thought of Jaebum before. He doesn't do it often. The guilt he feels afterwards for getting off to one of his bandmates is enough to offset any added pleasure he might get by imagining Jaebum's hands on him. Tonight though, he doesn't care. He's drunk and he's horny and he hasn't had time to himself in over three weeks.

He's lying on his bed. The others are still out at a bar somewhere, celebrating, but Jinyoung had begged off early. It's already past three in the morning and partying has never really been his thing. More than that, he's exhausted. Emotionally and physically. He'd just had enough. The others are used to it anyway - they know him well enough that when he says he's had enough they don't push it. It isn't pretty for anyone involved if they do. They've found that one out the hard way.

So here he is at three am after celebrating the biggest step in his professional career and his palm is pressing against his dick. 

It doesn't take much to stir him up. Alcohol always makes him horny and he's been sitting on three weeks of pent up frustration. He's already half-hard by the time his hand even reaches his crotch, the mere idea of what he's about to do turning him on.

He starts by imagining a hotel room. There's a double bed, he knows this much, and sitting on it is Im Jaebum dressed in his Dumb Dumb costume - makeup and wig and all. His stockings are blue this time, to match the pinafore on the dress, and they sit mid thigh.

Jinyoung groans at the image. He can see it so clearly. The blush high on Jaebum's cheeks as he refuses to look Jinyoung in the eyes. He'd be embarrassed, shy, but too proud to admit it. He'd only be doing it because he knows it turns Jinyoung on. 

Jinyoung's dick jumps under his palm and Jinyoung realises he hasn't even touched himself, so absorbed in imagining the press of stockings against the meat of Jaebum's thighs and the expression on Jaebum's face that he'd completely forgotten about his own pleasure. Languidly he trails his hand up to the waistband of his boxers and slips his fingers underneath. He plays with the hair there for a second, enjoying the way his abdomen jumps under the teasing touches. It's been so long since he's had time for more than just a quick wank in the shower.

The Jaebum in his fantasy leans up to meet Jinyoung's lips when he's kissed. He presses against Jinyoung eagerly and doesn't flinch when Jinyoung places his hand on Jaebum's thigh, right where the fabric of his socks ends. There's a little dip where the elastic digs into Jaebum's thigh. Without meaning to Jinyoung's hips buck up and he is reminded that he still hasn't even managed to get his hand round his cock yet. He blushes into the darkness of his room. Somehow it feels embarrassing that even the thought of Jaebum distracts him so much he even forgets about his own need, like he'd be happy to imagine Jaebum forever and not even touch himself, he could get off just on the _idea_ of Jaebum.

Angry with himself, he sticks his hand roughly down his pants. He shoves his boxers down to his thighs, takes his dick and gives it two short, sharp strokes. He knows he's gone for Jaebum, has been since he was fifteen, but can't he just, for once, get off without being reminded of that? 

Determined, he turns back to his fantasy. He lets the kisses get rougher until Jaebum's lip gloss is smeared. The hand on Jaebum's thigh digs in. Jinyoung can just imagine how soft yet firm it would feel under his palm, the downy hairs on Jaebum's upper thighs contrasting with the muscles built up from dancing and the weight Jaebum has put on just giving slightly more to squeeze. 

Jinyoung gives his dick a squeeze in an echo of his fantasy. It feels good. He's hot too, face warm and sweat starting to pool on his stomach as he tries to resist bucking into his palm. He's in control this time. He's going to do this at his pace.

As he lazily strokes himself he thinks further up, underneath Jaebum's skirt. He imagines his hand sliding up Jaebum's thigh and under the fabric, higher and higher as they kiss...

Abruptly Jaebum pulls away. He scoots back on the bed. His stockings are pulled down a bit as he does so but Jinyoung doubts he has noticed. He has this look on his face like he’s made up his mind to do something and he’s going to do it no matter what. It reminds Jinyoung of the first time they met at the audition all those years ago. He’d had the same expression then. 

Slowly, deliberately, Jaebum turns himself over so he’s on his hands and knees. Jinyoung gazes at him hungrily, all thought of reminiscing forgotten as he admires the sight of his hyung on all fours for him. Jaebum’s own hand trails up the side of his leg and Jinyoung wonders how many times Jaebum must've thought of this, whether he’s practised this seduction in his mind before finding the courage to do it now.

There’s no shorts. As Jaebum’s hand moves further and further up he pushes the skirt higher and higher with it and what Jinyoung only suspected - _dreamed of_ \- before is revealed. No shorts, just what seems like miles of skin. 

Jinyoung can’t keep his eyes off it.

Then, as if he’s grown too embarrassed to keep up with his previous plan, Jaebum flips his skirt over in one quick movement. Jinyoung’s eyes nearly fall out of his head because _panties._

White, cotton panties cutting a stark contrast with the honey glow of Jaebum's skin. It might be lighter here than on his face and arms but it's still a warm bronze, Jinyoung imagines. He knows the tops of Jaebum's thighs are at least and well... a man can extrapolate on that information without much difficulty. He pictures slipping his fingers under the side of those panties, pulling them aside to reveal the soft swell of Jaebum's arse. It's cute, just like Jaebum. At least Jinyoung has always found it cute. He pats it fondly.

_Fucking get on with it._

Jinyoung hears Jaebum's voice, muffled where he would've buried his face in his arms in embarrassment, almost as clear as if this were real. He can't help the moan that escapes his lips. He bites down instinctively, trying to stifle any sound before he remembers that he's home alone. He can be as loud as he wants. The blood rushes immediately to his cheeks and his cock. He's always liked the sound of his own voice when he gets off - likes to hear himself panting and moaning and talking filthy like-

_So fucking gorgeous, hyung. Making me so hard just looking at you. Making me want to taste you-_

In real life Jinyoung’s mouth falls open, thighs clenching at the sound of his own panting filling the space of his room, harsh against the silence of the flat. Sweat sticks to his back and dimly he thinks that he’ll need to change his sheets before he’s pulled inexorably back into fantasy. 

The Jaebum in his imagination is a pretty picture indeed. Skirt flipped over to show his arse stuck high in the air, panties pulled to one side and a flush crawling up the backs of his thighs. It peeks out the top of his stockings. It’s adorable.

_You’re so cute._

Jinyoung imagines himself saying, unable to keep it to himself any longer. He knows Jaebum is bad at taking compliments. He either brushes it off with a cocky ‘I know’ or has to curl up into a ball at the cheesiness of it all. More of the latter with Jinyoung. He wonders sometimes what that means. 

Suddenly Jinyoung is overwhelmed by the need to see Jaebum’s face once more. If he were in the flat right now he’d go find him probably, drunk enough that he won’t stop to consider it a bad, bad idea, but he isn’t here so Jinyoung settles for the next best thing. 

Fantasy Jaebum doesn’t complain when Fantasy Jinyoung flips him over gently. He looks confused but doesn’t struggle. Jinyoung crawls up his body until he’s lying between Jaebum’s spread legs, hovering above his mouth. And there he stops. 

_What?_ Jaebum says defensively. 

_Nothing_ Jinyoung would reply. He’s smiling as he leans down to press a kiss against Jaebum’s lips. _You’re cute_.

 _You’ve said that._ Jaebum grumbles, but he’s craning up to kiss Jinyoung again so he can’t be too mad. 

Jinyoung’s hands slide up Jaebum’s skirt again. Then he’s pulling Jaebum’s panties down his legs and off in one great flourish that has Jaebum raising a very unimpressed eyebrow.

_Was that really necessary?_

Jinyoung grins. _No._ He’d reply.

He pushes Jaebum’s thighs up until he’s almost bent in half - he can do it, Jinyoung’s seen him do it, fuck he’s so goddamn _flexible_ it hurts Jinyoung just to think about it. From this position he can see Jaebum’s dick standing red and angry-looking against the white of the dress’ petticoats. If Jinyoung were an artist he would paint this moment so he could look at it forever. 

It’s perfect, even down to Jaebum’s face. He does not look impressed. He looks downright grumpy in fact, but tellingly he still reaches up to take his thighs in his hands to help keep them in place. As per usual, too proud to admit he likes this. Jinyoung’s grin widens.

Now comes the bit he likes most. He likes taking dick. He likes sucking dick. But if there were one thing he was _made_ for, it’s eating out. 

Jaebum's hole would clench around nothing as the cold air suddenly hit it where Jinyoung blows across it. Jinyoung would stare for a bit, entranced by how pretty his hyung was just for him, and then without warning he’d lick a fat stripe up Jaebum’s crack. He’d savour how Jaebum would tremble under his tongue: wanting more but refusing to ask for it.

The hand on his dick has stilled again as he imagines pressing that tongue into Jaebum. He imagines Jaebum’s thighs quivering under his palms and the way Jaebum’s head would tilt back exposing the cut line of his jaw and the protrusion of his adams apple. A reminder that even in the wig and dress Jaebum is still distinctly male. 

Of course, if Jinyoung were really tongue deep in Jaebum’s arsehole then he wouldn’t be able to see any of this. Perhaps he’d hear a cut-off groan, maybe Jaebum would take a hand off one of his thighs to grab at Jinyoung’s hair and pull on it to stop him from teasing. Then that thigh would fall onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, skirt falling over Jinyoung’s head as it does so, trapping him underneath it.

In the dark of his room Jinyoung shivers. There’s something about being under Jaebum’s skirt that excites him. He can’t say he’s ever been under anybody else’s skirt but he can imagine the heat from being so close to Jaebum’s body, the smell intensified by being caught under layers of fabric. Everything amplified except the sound of Jaebum’s panting. 

He starts moving the hand on his dick again. He can almost feel the warmth on his face, taste Jaebum on his tongue and it’s heady. Potent. 

Then, the Jaebum in his daydream comes. His hole flutters as he does so. Jinyoung has to grip the base of his cock tightly to keep himself from coming too. Not yet. He doesn’t want to yet.

Fantasy Jinyoung wipes some of Jaebum’s cum off the costume’s underskirt and wipes it on the inside of Jaebum’s thighs, just above his stockings. 

_Can I?_ He would ask.

Jaebum, fucked out and dazed, might nod, but Jinyoung would know that perhaps he didn’t really know what Jinyoung has asked him for.

 _I want to fuck your thighs._ He says. _Can I?_

 _I said yes, didn’t I?_ Jaebum snaps.

He’s embarrassed. Jinyoung can tell. Probably because as soon as Jinyoung had mentioned thigh-fucking, Jaebum’s spent dick had twitched with interest. 

_Roll over then._

Jinyoung gives Jaebum’s thigh a squeeze for good measure. Jaebum grunts with displeasure but complies anyway. Once he’s on his front, he even allows Jinyoung to hitch his hips up and press his thighs together.

There’s a bottle of lube that’s appeared from somewhere and Jinyoung gently starts to massage it into Jaebum’s cum-stained upper thighs. He marvels at how thick and full they are, the way they give when he pushes his thumbs into the flesh, the way they feel solid and yet soft beneath his hands. 

_Fucking get on with it. I’m falling asleep here._

Fantasy Jinyoung rolls his eyes. _You’re such a romantic._ He deadpans. 

He gives another squeeze for good measure, admiring how Jaebum’s whole body shivers as he does so. 

Would Jaebum be one of those people who are over-sensitive after orgasm, every touch sending shocks through their system? Jinyoung doesn’t know. He doesn’t even know enough to make an educated guess because even though some of his bandmates are very… vocal about sating their needs, Jaebum has always been very quiet about it. No stories of girls he’s fingered at clubs, no tales of sucking face with female trainees in the practice rooms after hours. Jinyoung wonders if the others know. Wonders whether he’s the only one Jaebum won’t share these things with. Wonder if he’s being pushed away yet again.

His stomach clenches.

 _Why are you thinking about this now?_ He chastises himself. _Just get off. Think about Jaebum’s thighs, not about his fucking secrets._

He tries picturing them again. Thick, warm, and flushed. They glisten slightly, the mix of sweat and cum and lube making them glow in the soft light of the hotel room. He pictures slipping his cock between them, the top of the stockings pressing against the underside of Jinyoung’s dick. 

_Feel so good, noona._ He moans.

The flush on Jaebum’s thighs crawls ever higher. It makes Jinyoung bite his lip. 

He starts moving his hand on his dick again in time with sliding through the gap in Jaebum’s thighs. It’s easy to pretend the squelch of palm against cock is coming from the slap of flesh against another man’s, of the sounds of _real_ sex. His own laboured breaths become Jaebum’s too. 

Now he’s descended to the point he always gets to just before orgasm. He’s babbling. He’s so desperate to come he’s nearly mindless with it, chasing pleasure without thinking. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying but somehow his own desperation turns him on more-

_So good noona. So pretty for me, can’t believe you’re so pretty I love it I love **you**_

and then the force of his orgasm rips through him like a winter storm. It leaves him breathless in its intensity.

As he comes down from his high he imagines gently pulling Jaebum’s stockings off his legs, sliding them down with utmost care. He imagines wiping the inside of Jaebum’s thighs clean and helping him out of his dress. Jaebum lets him do all of it. He’s pliant and boneless and half-asleep but he trusts Jinyoung to look after him. It sends a pang through Jinyoung’s chest to think of it.

In his fantasy he maneuvers them until they’re spooning like two parentheses, Jinyoung curled up along Jaebum’s back; he wants to keep it warm and safe and well. He wants to protect him from the world.

 _If I have stubble rash on my arsehole tomorrow I’m going to kill you._ Jaebum mutters sleepily.

Jinyoung laughs softly. _I’ll kiss it better for you_. He promises.

He doesn’t get a reply. Fantasy Jaebum has drifted off to sleep. Real Jinyoung can also feel himself being drawn into the arms of morpheus but he resists just long enough to bundle his blanket up into a vaguely human shape and wrap his arms around it. His single bed has never felt so big.


End file.
